Chip's Challenge 1
Chip's Challenge 1, or CC1 for short, is the original level set released on the Atari Lynx in 1989, Windows Entertainment Pack 4 (WEP4) in 1992, and later with the Best of Windows Entertainment Pack (BOWEP) in 1994. It consists of 149 (148 in the Lynx version) levels which Chip must complete. As these were the first Chip's Challenge levels, they begin by introducing the functions of the tiles in the lesson levels, then tie them together in Nuts and Bolts, and add new elements only sparingly from then on out. There are very few levels of high difficulty in CC1 compared to CCLP2 or CCLP3, as knowledge of puzzle design and game mechanics were comparatively primitive. The levels were designed in approximately three parts: 1/3 of them by Chuck Sommerville, another third by a professional puzzle designer (Bill Darrah), and the rest by Chuck's team of programmers and playtesters: James Donald, M. Peter Engelbrite, Victoria Hanson, RG Goudy, Stephen Jungels, Scott Nelson, and Pete Wierzbicki. The initials of Pete W. are left on Block Factory; Bill is known to have designed Castle Moat and Chuck On the Rocks. Among aficionados of this type of puzzle game, the windows version (usually referred to as the MS version) of Chip's Challenge (usually referring only to CC1 in this case) is famous for its glitches and busted levels. This was a result of changed mechanics from Lynx to MS and little playtesting in the MS version. Although there were many levels made easier, such as Scoundrel, some levels became far more difficult; the level that would become the Spirals corruption had to be changed because the walkers would spread far quicker under MS rules, and levels with extensive use of hot blocks such as Block N Roll and Special became frustrating trial and error challenges to solve due to the inability to block slap. List of CC1 levels, in chronological order Lesson 1 Lesson 2 Lesson 3 Lesson 4 Lesson 5 Lesson 6 Lesson 7 Lesson 8 Nuts and Bolts Brushfire Trinity Hunt Southpole Teleblock Elementary Cellblocked Nice Day Castle Moat Digger Tossed Salad Iceberg Forced Entry Blobnet Oorto Geld Blink Chchchips Go with the Flow Ping Pong Arcticflow Mishmesh Knot Scavenger Hunt On the Rocks Cypher Lemmings Ladder Seeing Stars Sampler Glut Floorgasborg I.C. You Beware of Bug Lock Block Refraction Monster Lab Three Doors Pier Seven Mugger Square Problems Digdirt I Slide The Last Laugh Traffic Cop Grail Potpourri Deepfreeze Strange Maze Loop Around Hidden Danger Scoundrel Rink Slo Mo Block Factory Spooks Amsterdam Victim Chipmine Eeny Miny Moe Bounce City Nightmare Corridor Reverse Alley Morton Playtime Steam Four Plex Invincible Champion Force Square Drawn and Quartered Vanishing Act Writers Block Socialist Action Up the Block Wars Telenet Suicide Cityblock Spirals Block Buster Playhouse Jumping Swarm Vortex Roadsign Now You See It Four Square Paranoia Metastable to Chaos Shrinking Catacombs Colony Apartment Icehouse Memory Jailer Short Circuit Kablam Balls O Fire Block Out Torturechamber Chiller Time Lapse Fortune Favours The Open Question Deception Oversea Delivery Block Buster II The Marsh Miss Direction Slide Step Alphabet Soup Perfect Match Totally Fair The Prisoner Firetrap Mixed Nuts Block N Roll Skelzie All Full Lobster Trap Ice Cube Totally Unfair Mix Up Blobdance Pain Trust Me Doublemaze Goldkey Partial Post Yorkhouse Icedeath Underground Pentagram Stripes? Fireflies Thanks to... Cake Walk Force Field Mind Block Special Top 10 CC1 players * Melinda score - 5,977,740; +8 is possible on Blobnet. * Highest possible bold score - 5,977,660 David Stolp - 5,977,610 John Lewis - 5,977,580 Andrew Bennett - 5,977,510 Andrew Gapic - 5,977,480 James Anderson - 5,977,450 Evan Dummit - 5,977,400 Pekka Lassila - 5,977,140 Larry Jackson - 5,977,120 Paul Gilbert - 5,977,100 Jeffrey Bardon - 5,977,020 External links *Jimmy Vermeer's list of the high scores on all CC1 and CCLP2 levels, which has unfortunately not been updated since 2006. *The full high score list, what the records are, and who set and confirmed which records. Maintained by James Anderson. *The best of Chip's Challenge levels; a subjective list attempting an objective take at it; https://sites.google.com/site/bocclevs/ Category:Chip's Challenge Category:Levelsets